yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/32
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 32-وَاضْرِبْ لَهُم مَّثَلًا رَّجُلَيْنِ جَعَلْنَا لِأَحَدِهِمَا جَنَّتَيْنِ مِنْ أَعْنَابٍ وَحَفَفْنَاهُمَا بِنَخْلٍ وَجَعَلْنَا بَيْنَهُمَا زَرْعًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 32-Vadrıb lehum meselen raculeyni cealnâ li ehadihimâ cenneteyni min a'nâbin ve hafefnâhumâ bi nahlin ve cealnâ beynehumâ zer'â(zer'an). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. vadrıb : örnek ver * 2. lehum : onlara, onlar için vardır * 3. meselen : misal, örnek * 4. raculeyni : iki adam * 5. cealnâ : kıldık, verdik * 6. li ehadi-himâ : ikisinden birine * 7. cenneteyni : iki bahçe * 8. min a'nâbin : üzüm bağından * 9. ve hafefnâ-humâ : ve ikisini kuşattık * 10. bi nahlin : hurmalıklarla * 11. ve cealnâ : ve kıldık * 12. beyne-humâ : ikisinin arasında * 13. zer'an : ekinler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 32-Onlara iki adamı örnek getir: Onların birine iki üzüm bağı vermiş, bağların çevresini hurma ağaçlarıyla çevirmiş ve iki bağın arasını da ekinlik haline getirmiştik. Ali Bulaç Meali * 32-Onlara iki adamın örneğini ver; onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı verdik ve ikisini hurmalıklarla donattık, ikisinin arasında da ekinler bitirmiştik. Ahmet Varol Meali * 32-Onlara (şu) iki adamı örnek ver: Onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı vermiş, ikisinin de etrafını hurmalarla donatmış, aralarında da ekin bitirmiştik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 32-Onlara iki adamı misal olarak göster: Birine iki üzüm bağı verip, etrafını hurmalıklarla çevirmiş ve aralarında ekinler bitirmiştik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 32-Onlara şu iki adamı örnek ver: Onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı vermiş, bağların çevresini hurmalarla donatmış, ikisinin arasına da bir ekinlik koymuştuk. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 32-Onlara, şu iki adamı misal olarak anlat: Bunlardan birine iki üzüm bağı vermiş, her ikisinin de etrafını hurmalarla donatmış, aralarında da ekinler bitirmiştik. Edip Yüksel Meali * 32-Onlara iki adamın örneğini ver: Birisine, etrafını hurma ağaçlarıyla çevirip aralarına başka ekinler bitirdiğimiz iki üzüm bahçesi vermiştik. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 32-Ve onlara iki adamı temsil getir: Birisine her türlü üzümden iki bağ vermişiz, her ikisini hurmalarla donatmışız; ikisinin arasına da bir ekinlik yapmışız. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 32-Ve onlara iki adamı temsil getir: birine her türlü üzümden iki bağ vermişiz ve ikisinin de etrafını hurmalarla donatmışız ikisinin arasına da bir ekinlik yapmışız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 32-Onlara iki erkeği misal getir ki, Biz onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı vermiş ve bunları hurmalıklarla kuşatmış ve aralarında da bir ekin yetiştirmiştik. Muhammed Esed * 32-Onlara şu iki adam örneğini ver, ki onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı bahşetmiş, onların çevresini hurmalıklarla çevirmiş ve aralarına da ekili bir alan yerleştirmiştik. Suat Yıldırım * 32-Onlara şu iki kişinin halini misal getir:Onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı lûtfettik, bağların etrafını hurma ağaçları ile donattık ve bahçelerin arasında da ekin bitirdik. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 32-Onlara şu iki adamı misâl olarak anlat: İkisinden birine iki üzüm bağı vermiş, onların etrâfını hurmalarla çevirmiş, ortalarında da ekin bitirmiştik. Şaban Piriş Meali * 32-Onlara iki adamı örnek ver. Onlardan birisine iki üzüm bağı vermiştik. Çevresini de hurmalıklarla çevirmiş, bu ikisinin arasında da ekinler bitirmiştik. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 32-Onlara şu iki adamı da örnek göster ki, onlardan bir tanesine Biz iki üzüm bağı vermiş, o bağların ikisini birden hurmalıklarla çevrelemiş, aralarına da ekili bir alan yerleştirmiştik. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 32-Onlara örnek olarak şu iki adamı ver: Bunlardan birine, üzümlerden oluşan iki bağlık vermiş, bağların çevresini hurmalarla donatmış, aralarına da ekinler serpiştirmiştik. Yusuf Ali (English) * 32- Set forth to them the parable of two men: for one of them We provided two gardens of grape-vines and surrounded them with date palms; in between the two We placed cornfields.(2375) M. Pickthall (English) * 32- Coin for them a similitude: Two men, unto one of whom We had assigned two gardens of grapes, and We had surrounded both with date-palms and had put between them tillage. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 32-32- Onlara, şu iki adamı misal olarak anlat: Biz bunlardan birine her türlü üzümden iki bağ vermişiz, her ikisinin etrafını hurmalarla donatmışız, aralarında da bir ekinlik yapmışız. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *30- Şüphesiz iman edip salih amellerde bulunanlar ise; biz gerçekten en güzel davranışta bulunanın ecrini kayba uğratmayız. 31- Onlar; altından ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri onlarındır, orda altın bileziklerle(34) süslenirler, hafif ipekten ve ağır işlenmiş atlastan yeşil elbiseler giyerler ve tahtlar üzerinde kurulup-dayanırlar.(35) (Bu,) Ne güzel sevap ve ne güzel destek. 32- Onlara iki adamın örneğini ver;(36) onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı verdik ve ikisini hurmalıklarla donattık, ikisinin arasında da ekinler bitirmiştik. 33- İki bağ da yemişlerini vermiş, ondan (verim bakımından) hiç bir şeyi noksan bırakmamış ve aralarında da bir ırmak fışkırtmıştık. 34- (İkisinden) Birinin başka ürün (veren yer) leri de vardı. Böylelikle onunla konuşurken arkadaşına dedi ki: "Ben, mal bakımından senden daha zenginim, insan sayısı bakımından da daha güçlüyüm." 35- Daha sonra Cennet'ine (37) girdi ve kendisine zulmederek: "Bunun hiç yok olacağını sanmam." dedi. 36- "Kıyamet-saati'nin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Buna rağmen Rabbime döndürülecek olursam, şüphesiz bundan daha hayırlı bir sonuç bulacağım."(38) AÇIKLAMA 34. Cennetlikler, eskilerin kralları gibi altın bileziklerle süsleneceklerdir. Bu, kafirler ve günahkar krallar ahirette azap görürken, müminlerin dünya kralları gibi yaşayacaklarını göstermektedir. 35. "Erâik" kelimesi, gölgeliklerle kaplı bir tür taht anlamına gelen erîke'nin çoğuludur. Bu da müminlerin ahirette dünya kralları gibi tahtlarda oturacaklarını göstermektedir. 36. Bu misalin önemini anlamak için 28. ayet gözönünde bulundurulmalıdır. 28. ayette Mekkeli cahil liderlere onları memnun etmek için Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) fakir ashabından yüz çevirilmeyeceği söylenmektedir. Bkz. Kalem: 17-33, Meryem: 73-74, Müminun: 55-61, Fussilet: 49-50 37. O adam bahçelerini "Cennet" olarak kabul ediyordu. Bu nedenle o, kendilerine servet ve güç verildiğinde bu dünyada iken cenneti yaşadıklarını ve başka bir cennete ihtiyaçları olmadığını sanan anlayışsız insanlar gibi davranıyordu. 38. Yani, "Ben, öldükten sonra bir hayatın olacağına inanmıyorum. Eğer var olsa bile, bu dünyadakinden daha fazlasına sahip olacağım. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetim, Allah katında gözde olduğumun açık bir delilidir." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *32. ONLARA şu iki adam örneğini ver, ki onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı bahşetmiş, onların çevresini hurmalıklarla çevirmiş ve aralarına da ekili bir alan yerleştirmiştik. (42) 42 - Surenin 7-8. ayetleriyle bağlantılı olan bu mesel "yeryüzündeki bütün güzelliklerin Allah'ın insanları sınaması için bir araç" olduğu yolundaki ifadenin bir yankısı durumundadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *32. Onlara iki erkeği misâl getir ki Biz; onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı vermiş ve bunları hurmalıklarla kuşatmış ve aralarında da bir ekin yetiştirmiştik. 32. Bu mübarek âyetler, fakir müslümanlara karşı mallariyle, yardımcılarının çokluğuyla iftiharda bulunan kâfirlere bu gururlu hareketlerinin uygun olmadığını bir misâl getirerek ihtar ediyor ve o misali teşkil eden iki şahıstan dünyaya dalmış, ahireti inkâr etmiş olan birinin cahilce, bencilce yerli yersiz davranışlarını tasvir buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Yüce Resulüm!. (Onlara) o fakir müminlere karşı kibirli bir şekilde vaziyet olan zengin, gururlu kâfirlere (iki erkeği misâl getir ki; onlardan birine) o kâfir olan şahsa (iki üzüm bağı vermiş) kendisini çeşit çeşit asmaları, bağ kütüklerini içeren iki bostana sahip kılmış idik (ve bunları hurmalıklarla kuşatmış) idik. Hurma ağaçları onları ihata etmiş bulunuyordu. Bu ağaçlar, sıcağa dayanıklıdır, çok kere bazı zararları üzüm ağaçlarından engellemeye sebep olurlar. (Ve) o iki bağın (aralarında da bir ekin yetiştirmiştik) bu suretle o iki bağ, hem meyvelerin en hayırlısını ve hem de gıda teşkil eden şeylerin en üstününü içine almış bulunmakta idi.